


Home

by typoking1107



Series: Boba and Ado [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoking1107/pseuds/typoking1107
Summary: Ado Janic had never expected to return to his homeworld of Valdera, especially not with the notorious bounty hunter Boba Fett at his side. Yet news of an Imperial occupation and a Rebel fleet fighting in the skies above his former home have drawn him back to search for his father and make sure he's alright. However, Ado and Boba will both soon discover that the wounds of the past run deep, and some things can never be truly healed.





	Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The sequel to "My Bounty"! As you can probably tell from the rating, unlike "My Bounty" this work won't have any sex scenes. (Sorry!) Instead, it will be more plot-focused. 
> 
> Let's begin...

“…that’s a lot of ships.”

Ado had never seen so many. They’d jumped out of hyperspace to be greeted with two fleets squaring off above the muddy green world of Valdera. On one side, there was an Imperial fleet, consisting of at least three Star Destroyers that Ado could see, as well as a large number of other, smaller ships he was unfamiliar with. On the other side, there was the Rebel fleet, made of a several dozen blockade runners, at least one Nebulon-B frigate, and a Mon Calamari cruiser.

“Not really,” Boba said from the pilot’s chair. “This is pretty small as far as Imperial fleets go.”

In the passenger’s chair, Dona crossed her arms over her chest. “Are we going to be able to break through?” she asked, eyeing the blockade warily.

“The _Slave I_ has the best sensor jammers in the galaxy.” Boba stated, flying the ship in closer to the fleets “We’ll be through before they even realize we’re-”

 **“Attention _Firespray_ -class Interceptor,” **a gruff voice suddenly said over the coms **“this is Admiral Bwudel of the Rebel Alliance. You are entering restricted space. Depart at once.”**

Boba froze and Dona cocked an eyebrow. “Out of curiosity… when was the last time you updated that jammer.”

Boba didn’t say anything for a moment, Ado was almost certain the bounty hunter was blushing in embarrassment beneath his helmet. “…Last year.” He said sheepishly. After a moment he added “There was a patch in the last few weeks wasn’t there?”

“ _Yep_.” Dona said, popping the “p”.

“ _Shit_.”

“At least it’s the Rebels that noticed us.” Ado said, hopefully “They’re trying to break the blockade aren’t they? I’m sure they’ll understand if we just explain.”

“Yeah… the Rebellion and I don’t _exactly_ have the best history.” Boba stated. “At best they’re going to want to imprison me for working for the Empire.”

 **“Unidentified _Firespray_ , this is your last warning. Turn back or you will be fired upon.”** Admiral Bwudel said over the coms.

Ado bit his lip. He needed to get down to Valdera as quickly as possible. Every passing day increased the chances that his father was already dead. He _had_ to find him as quickly as possible. He and Boba shared a look, and that was all that was needed.

Boba swore and pressed the button for the coms, saying into them. “This is bounty hunter Boba Fett aboard the _Slave I_. I have urgent business planet-side to attend to. I request clearance to pass.”

For a moment, the coms were silent, then Admiral Bwudel said. **“Request denied _Slave I_. There is an Imperial blockade surrounding the planet. Turn around.”**

Ado had enough of this. Before Boba could activate the coms again, Ado had reached over and said sharply into them “Admiral, this is Ado Janic of the Valderan Phantom Vanguard aboard the _Slave I_. I am returning home to find family. I request permission to pass.” After a moment he added “Please.”

For a minute, there was silence. Then, Admiral Bwudel said wearily over the coms **“ _Slave I_ , please dock with the _Sermon_. There you will be able to wait with the other returning Valderans for the Imperial occupation to end. If you have any questions they will be answered by Princess Leia Organa.”**

Ado noticed Boba tense at that name, but nevertheless silently he flew the _Slave I_ towards the Mon Calamari cruiser they’d been directed towards. “I take it you know her?” Ado asked cautiously. The name was vaguely familiar to him, but Ado wasn’t exactly the most up-to-date person on galactic events.

“You could say that.” Boba said. “Remember how I said at _best_ the Rebellion would want to throw me in prison? _She_ will likely want to do _worse_.”

“Oh…” Ado’s eyes went wide in horror. “What’d you do to get her so mad at you?”

Boba hesitated before answering “I… _may_ have conspired with the Empire -specifically Darth Vader- to get her captured and her lover tortured and frozen in carbonite.” After a second he added “In my defense, I just wanted the bounty on her boyfriend’s head. The torture and carbonite were all Vader’s idea.”

A deafening silence fell over the cockpit as the reality of the situation sank in. Ado instantly felt immensely guilty. By helping him, Boba had wound up in the crosshairs of someone who hated him. Ado decided then and there that he would do _anything_ to protect Boba from the Rebellion’s wrath, even if it cost him his life.

“Well…” Dona said as they neared the _Sermon_ ’s hanger “This is going to be interesting…”

…

“Let go of your senses.” Luke instructed her “Reach out with your feelings.”

Leia stood blindfolded in the middle of her chambers aboard the _Sermon_ , Luke’s lightsaber in her hands as a remote droid circled around her. Taking a deep breath, she blocked out the faint whirring of the droid, trying to reach for that faint, tangible presence that had always been there, lurking in the back of her mind, unnoticed until recently. She felt something, a faint warmth, growing stronger. For a moment, she could see the droid in her mind, and before she knew it, she’d moved the lightsaber to deflect the shot that came a moment later.

Hearing clapping, Leia turned off the lightsaber and took off the blindfold, arcing an eyebrow at the grinning smuggler sitting on the bed. “That better not be sarcastic, Han.” She teased.

Han’s smirk grew “Your Highness, I would _never_!” he nodded to Luke “It took the farmboy there a couple tries to do what you just did in one. I think maybe Leia’s a better Jedi than _you_ are, kid.”

Luke, from his spot sitting in a chair not far from Leia, glared at Han. “Didn’t _you_ claim that the Force was just a _magic trick_ at the time?”

Han held up his hands “I’ll admit, I was wrong about that. Doesn’t change the fact that Leia’s better at this than you are.”

“Maybe I just have a good teacher.” Leia supplied, flashing her brother ( _that_ was going to take some getting used to) a small smile as she returned the lightsaber to him.

“Yeah, maybe…” Han said, getting up and walking over to Leia to pull her into his arms. “Or _maybe_ …” he whispered in her ear “You’re just that amazing.”

Leia smiled “Who is this charming man and what have you done with Han Solo?” she teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

In the corner of her vision, Leia saw Luke roll his eyes. In the corner of the room where he was doing maintenance on his bowcaster, Chewie grunted something that sounded suspiciously like retching. “You said it buddy,” Luke agreed “I can’t believe I’m starting to _miss_ their bickering.”

Han turned to shoot Luke a glare, but before he could open his mouth to snark at him, there was a knock at the door. Pulling away from Han, Leia went to the door and opened it, revealing a _very_ nervous ensign standing on the other side.

“I-I’m s-sorry f-for b-bothering y-you m-ma’am, b-but A-Admiral B-Bwudel w-wanted m-me t-to i-inform y-you t-that a-a n-new V-Valderan h-has j-just a-arrived i-in t-the h-hanger.” He stammered out, clearly intimidated by standing in front of one of the Rebellion’s most iconic heroes.

Leia gave the ensign her most reassuring smile and kindly said “Thank you. Inform the Admiral I will speak with her at once.”

“H- _Him_ , m-ma’am…” The ensign hesitantly corrected her.

Leia blinked and frowned. That was odd. As far as she knew, Valderan men weren’t even _allowed_ off-world. She noticed that the ensign had flinched back at her expression, likely thinking her frown was because he corrected her. Pulling out her warmest smile, Leia said softly “Thank you again, please inform the Admiral I will speak with our new guest immediately.” The ensign gave her a jittery salute and quickly left to relay her message. Turning back into the room, she gave Luke an apologetic smile “Sorry, duty calls. Can we continue later?”

Luke smiled back and stood up “Of course. Why don’t I accompany you?”

Leia nodded and looked at Han “Will you be coming too?” Her eyes twinkled “I need to know if I have to call security to make sure you _behave_ this time.”

Han pouted “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be _good_ Your Worship. I promise not to get into a fight with this one.” Han turned to point a finger at Chewie “And _you_ ,” he said firmly “There better not be grease stains on that table when we get back.”

The wookiee gave a noncommittal huff and waved the smuggler off. Still, that seemed to be enough for Han because he turned around and followed Leia and Luke out the door. The trip to the hanger wasn’t a long one. On the way they passed a viewport overlooking it and Leia happened to glance down and see the vessel the new arrival came in on…

Leia’s blood froze. The last time she’d seen that ship it had been taking away the man she loved. Fear gripping her chest, Leia said “ _Han…_ ”

The smuggler looked over at Leia from the conversation he’d been having with Luke. “What?”

“Boba Fett.”

Han blinked, giving her a confused look. “Boba Fett?” his eyes went wide “Wait, _Boba Fett_?! Where- _Oh shit_!” Han had followed Leia’s gaze and instantly paled. Quickly, he grabbed Leia and Luke and dragged them away from the viewport. “ _What the fuck is he doing here_?!”

Luke and Leia shared a concerned look. “I’m not sure.” She admitted.

“Maybe _he’s_ the Valderan who just arrived?” Luke proposed.

“He’s a _Mando_ , not a Valderan!” Han retorted.

“Those things aren’t mutually exclusive.” Luke pointed out “Anyone who follows the Mandalorian Code can become one, regardless of species.”

Leia’s brows furrowed as she recalled the information she’d dug up on the bounty hunter after he’d taken Han in Cloud City. “No, Han’s right, Boba Fett is no Valderan. He was born a Mandalorian, his birth is even recorded in Clan Fett’s records.”

“So maybe he’s bringing a friend of his here? Or-” Luke suggested.

“Boba Fett doesn’t have _friends_!” Han interrupted

Luke ignored that “…or it may not even _be_ him. Didn’t you knock him into the sarlacc, Han?”

The smuggler scowled “Yeah, but if there’s anyone who I’d bet could escape a sarlacc, it’s Fett.” After a moment he added “Well, or a Hutt.”

Luke shot him a confused look “A Hutt?”

“Indigestible.” Leia supplied.

“Ah.”

“So…” Han said, fingering where his blaster pistol would have been strapped to his side normally if he hadn’t been asked to disarm upon boarding the _Sermon_. “What’s the plan? If that _is_ Fett down there, I doubt he’d be happy to see me, or _any_ of us for that matter. Do you want to call security on him?”

Leia instantly shook her head. “There’s no need for that. We don’t even know why he’s here, or if it even _is_ Fett, we should-”

“It’s Fett.” Luke said, leaning out to look through the viewport. “He’s got green armor and a jetpack right? He just exited the ship.”

Han swore and grabbed Luke, dragging him back out of sight. “ _Don’t let him see you_!” he snapped.

“ _Relax_ , Han.” Luke said calmly, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder “He won’t try anything, not with so many witnesses around.”

“That’s not exactly _comforting_ , kid.” Han said with a sigh.

“He’s right, Han.” Leia said calmly “Boba Fett is smart, he won’t cause a scene when at a disadvantage. We should be on guard, but I don’t think we’ll run into any problems.”

Han frowned “I _still_ have a bad feeling about this.”

Leia took hold of Han’s hand “You don’t have to come with us.”

Han instantly brightened up the moment Leia held his hand and he turned to princess, flashing her one of his trademarked grins “What, and leave you and Luke _defenseless_? Never.”

Leia rolled her eyes a little at the bravado but returned the smile, giving Han’s hand a squeeze as she said “Then let’s go down and meet him.”

…

As they stepped into the hanger, Leia’s gaze instantly fell on Fett and his companions. The Mando was accompanied by two people. One was a blue-skinned twi’lek wearing a set of goggles on her head and coveralls up to her waist, the top half being unzipped with the sleeves tied around her hips, showing off her black tank top and a small necklace. The other was a humanoid man taller and broader than Fett, wearing form-fitting and completely concealing dark armor with a retractable blade attached to his right forearm. As for the bounty hunter himself, Leia noted that the fabric of his armor was a slightly darker shade, his cape and most of his various trophies were now gone, and he had a completely new jetpack that hadn’t even been painted to match the rest of his gear yet.

With Han and Luke flanking her, Leia marched towards the bounty hunter’s entourage. There were guards around the ship, keeping a close eye on the newcomers’ movements. Leia noted with some curiosity that, upon seeing them, Fett tensed and the other man with him quickly moved to step in front of the bounty hunter, almost as if he was trying to shield him from Leia. _Interesting_.

Leia approached, putting on a welcoming smile as she said “Hello there, I am Princess Leia Organa. I understand that there’s a Valderan among you who wishes to return home.”

“That would be me.” The armored man standing in front of Fett said coolly. “I’m Ado Janic.”

Leia nodded, still smiling “I apologize for all of this Mr. Janic, but with the Imperial occupation of Valdera, it isn’t safe for anyone to go to the planet at this time. The Rebellion is more than happy to provide you with accommodations until the blockade is lifted if you wish.” Janic didn’t say anything, merely glaring at Leia through the faint blue visor of his helmet. Leia’s eyes briefly shifted to Fett and the twi’lek “The same offer extends to your companions of course.” She said with a smile.

At this moment, Fett snorted “How _generous_ , Your Majesty.” The bounty hunter looked past Leia to Han. “I see you still keep the same… _illustrious_ company as the last time I saw you.”

Leia could feel Han’s anger rolling off of him and she silently pleaded with her lover not to fall for the bait. Naturally, Han didn’t listen. “And _I’m_ surprised _you_ aren’t being digested in a sarlacc’s stomach, _Fett_.”

_Dammit, Han!_

Leia noticed that Janic tensed at the mention of the sarlacc while Fett coked his head to the side. “Disappointed? _You_ were the one who put me there after all.”

_Shink!_

The guards observing instantly raised their rifles the second Janic’s retractable blade extended. Visor fixed on Han, the Valderan growled “ _He’s_ the one who knocked you into the sarlacc?”

Instinctively, Leia stepped between Han and Janic as the angry man took a step towards him. In the corner of her eye, Leia could see that Luke had tensed and stepped forward, placing a hand on his lightsaber in a silent warning. The air crackled with tension, and for a minute, no one moved.

Then, suddenly Fett grabbed Janic’s hand and pulled him back, whispering softly “ _Stand_ _down_ , Ado.”

Janic looked between Fett and Han for a moment “But he-”

“ _Isn’t worth it_.” Fett said firmly, reaching up a hand to Janic’s helmeted cheek, turning the Valderan’s head to look at him. “Leave it.”

After a moment, Janic retracted his blade and said softly “Alright… sorry.”

Seeing that the tension had dissipated, Leia gestured for the guards to lower their weapons once more. In the corner of her eye, she saw Luke take his hand off his lightsaber, a relieved expression on his face. Leia watched closely as Fett and Janic parted, noting how their hands still lingered near one another. In all of her admittedly few interactions with him, Leia had never seen the bounty hunter act with such… _tenderness_ , before. It occurred to her that Fett and Janic might actually be far closer than mere friends.

Storing away that information for later, Leia stepped forward and smiled “As I said, we will be more than happy to provide you with accommodations while you wait for the blockade to end. The other Valderans who had been trying to return home have already accepted our offer.”

Janic just silently glared at Leia. The twi’lek woman stepped forward and, clapping her hands together, smiled as she said “You know what, I think we’ll take you up on that offer. The bunks on Fett’s ship are horrible.”

“Hold up.” Janic said suddenly, “How do we know this isn’t a trap? You obviously have a history with Boba. How do we know that you won’t try anything?”

Leia nodded, “I understand your concerns, I would be cautious as well in your position, and you are more than free to depart if you wish.” She smiled “If you do choose to stay, you have my word that no harm will come to any of you.”

Janic still seemed uneasy, and that was when Luke stepped forward. “If I may?” He said calmly “If Leia’s words aren’t enough, then I give you _my_ word as a Jedi that we have no ulterior motives. None of you will be detained or harmed, I assure you.”

Janic clearly wasn’t fully convinced, but Fett folded his arms over his chest and said dryly “Well when you put it like that, I think we’ll take you up on your offer.”

Janic looked over at Fett “Are you sure?”

The bounty hunter shrugged “We need to get to Valdera as quickly as possible, and until I update the _Slave I_ ’s jammers, we won’t make it through the blockade.” Leia narrowed her eyes at this. “We might as well stay close by and wait for an opportunity to present itself.”

The tension seemed to seep from Janic’s shoulders a little, and the Valderan man nodded. “Alright.”

Smiling, Leia gestured to the hanger door “Well then, if you’ll follow me.”

As she turned around, Leia shared a look with Han and could tell that he’d noticed it too. Fett had revealed that his ship could get through the Imperial blockade if it had up-to-date jammers. That hadn’t been a slip of the tongue, Leia had no doubt that the bounty hunter had shared the information with them willingly.

The question was, why?


End file.
